


Posti strani

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, implied harurin even if Rin tops, silly stuff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin era più che consapevole del punto debole di Haruka, il solletico, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lo soffrisse in quel posto, né si aspettava di scoprirlo in quel particolare momento, quando solleticarlo era il suo ultimo pensiero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posti strani

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve! Questa storia è una pwp RinHaru ma, nonostante ciò, ho tentato di concentrarmi sulle sensazioni e i sentimenti, piuttosto che nell'atto concreto; spero che non risulti volgare il linguaggio - anche se non posso esprimermi per Rin e la sua immancabile finezza.  
> Ad ogni modo, l'idea di questa storia mi è venuta dopo aver visto il FrFr dove fanno tutti il solletico ad Haruka, e anche se era nata come una cretinata da scrivere in breve tempo, ne è venuta fuori una fic piuttosto lunga di 3000 parole e passa-- Sono senza speranze, temo.  
> Maaa-- basta con commenti inutili: spero vi piaccia la storia, e se questo fosse il caso, i commenti sono sempre ben accetti! Stesso discorso per critiche costruttive e quant'altro, fatevi avanti che non mordo~  
> [potete trovarla anche qui http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2475586]

**~Posti strani ~**

  
  
«R—Rin...»  
  
La voce del moro fu come musica per le orecchie del ragazzo, che colse il desiderio nascosto dietro il suo nome, pronunciato con voce tanto insolita, e senza farsi attendere tornò a baciare il compagno, sovrastandolo, dominandolo con morsi delicati e non.  
  
Ormai erano passati molti mesi da quando si erano messi assieme; l'imbarazzo iniziale era scemato – almeno in parte, ma per Rin era sempre un pericolo ricorrente quello di arrossire all'improvviso ed iniziare a balbettare come una liceale – e ora... potevano dedicarsi interamente al conoscersi l'un l'altro.  
  
E al nuoto, ovviamente.  
  
...Ma _conoscere_ Haruka era più importante, specialmente in quei momenti quando era lui a... comandare, ed il moro a star sotto, alla sua mercé.  
  
Alla sua totale mercé.  
  
Avevano fatto un patto: si sarebbero alternati. Poiché la prima volta che avevano tentato di fare l'amore – erano entrambi impacciati, insicuri, confusi anche, e questo perché non pensavano di provare un simile sentimento – avevano finito per il discutere su chi avesse fatto la 'donna', avevano concluso che la scelta migliore fosse stata stringere un patto.  
  
Una volta Rin. Quella dopo Haruka.  
  
Una volta Rin avrebbe _messo da parte_ il suo orgoglio, per accettare il compagno in sé, e quella dopo lo stesso avrebbe fatto Haruka.  
  
E quel giorno, era il turno del rosso di torreggiare il compagno.  
  
«Haru.» lo chiamò, e la sua voce era bassa, roca, gutturale quasi. La vista del corpo nudo ed esposto del moro lo eccitava, lo scaldava, gli faceva desiderare di sbrigarsi, di— farlo _godere_ , dannazione, ma doveva trattenersi: voleva che quei momenti durassero di più, non voleva bruciare le tappe.  
  
Bramava quel corpo, ma più di quello desiderava sentire la voce di Haruka chiamarlo ancora, sospirare; desiderava vedere il corpo del più grande contorcersi, inarcarsi, stringersi attorno a lui.  
  
Stringersi. _Attorno_.  
  
Un 'particolare' ricordo riaffiorò alla sua mente, e con esso la sensazione che vi era legata: un ringhiò sfuggi alle sue labbra, e ciò si tradusse anche nello stringersi dei suoi polpastrelli attorno al capezzolo del compagno. Haruka gemette, chiudendo gli occhi e poi serrando entrambe le mani tra capelli rossi, tirandoli, accarezzandoli.  
  
Li adorava, Rin se ne era accorto.  
  
Ogni volta che si portava la frangia all'indietro – gli dava fastidio, quando (sempre) cadeva davanti ai suoi occhi – il moro era sempre pronto a guardarlo. A leccarsi le labbra, mentre lo guardava.  
  
Lo faceva impazzire quando faceva così: specialmente i primi tempi, per il nuotare del Samezuka era stato difficile trattenersi dall'assalirlo. Molto difficile.  
  
...In effetti una volta non vi era riuscito, ma per fortuna il commento piuttosto creativo di Nagisa era riuscito a frenarlo moderatamente in tempo, con l'ovvia conseguenza di averlo fatto infuriare, avvampare, e saltare l'intero allenamento.  
  
Dannato nanetto biondo.  
  
«Non... distrarti.» lo rimbeccò Haruka, quasi avesse letto nei suoi pensieri. A volte il ragazzo quasi lo spaventava, per com—  
  
«A—oi...» borbottò, sopprimendo così un lamento quando il compagno, da bravo bastardo – abile a non farsi scoprire nel suo essere maniaco – lo leccò sul collo, per poi mordicchiarlo e respirare sulla pelle sensibile, inumidita. Lo sapeva, che era il suo punto debole.  
  
Uno dei tanti.  
  
Tutti scoperti da Haruka.  
  
Quando era lui a star sot—  
  
Stava sopra. Sopra.  
  
Rin glielo ricordò con una discreta spinta contro il suo bacino; forte, violenta.  
  
Haruka gemette, la sua voce più acuta rispetto al normale, ma _giusta_ e perfetta, in quei momenti: il compagno infatti, contro ogni sua aspettativa, oltre ad essersi dimostrato molto intraprendente, era anche molto... rumoroso. Non si faceva alcun problema, né pensava di trattenere la sua voce. Solo qualche volta lo aveva visto mordersi il labbro, per zittirsi, ma doveva aver imparato che non era qualcosa che a Rin piacesse molto: infatti, ogni volta che lo aveva colto nel tentativo di trattenersi il più alto non aveva avuto pietà nel fargli capire che no, non avrebbe dovuto.  
  
Che voleva sentirlo.  
  
Che _doveva_ sentirlo, perché la sua voce era come una droga, e lo aveva reso dipendente.  
  
Terribilmente dipendente.  
  
...Ma ancora una volta, Haruka se ne era reso conto.  
  
Lo faceva di proposito: gemeva quando era vicino a lui, quando sapeva di essere osservato.  
  
Rin si morse il labbro, arrossendo leggermente mentre si chinava sul corpo del moro, mordendogli la pelle all'altezza della clavicola; le sue mani nel frattempo si mossero in basso, sul ventre. Giocarono all'altezza dell'ombelico, ma poi ci concentrarono sui fianchi.  
  
Oh, quei fianchi: erano qualcosa di irresistibile, per il rosso, specialmente quando si spingevano con forza in lu—  
  
“Fanculo.”  
  
Lo morse sulla clavicola, probabilmente un po' troppo d'impeto. Haruka infatti si irrigidì leggermente, emettendo un lamento basso e tirandogli i capelli un'altra volta.  
  
«N—non... esagerare.» gli intimò, ricordandogli con un piccolo morso sulla mascella che anche lui, poteva comandare.  
  
Che poteva star sopra. Che—  
  
“FANCULO.”  
  
Rin si sollevò di scatto, facendo cadere le coperte che li ricoprivano; Haruka lo guardò perplesso, sentendosi anche spiacevolmente esposto ora che il rosso praticamente torreggiava su di lui, in ginocchio, libero di vedere il petto muscoloso e magro ricoperto di segni rossi non troppo evidenti, libero di poter osservare le labbra rosee leggermente gonfie, gli occhi scuri, e... la virilità, e parte del liquido bianco sulla punta.  
  
Libero di scorgere il rossore che si impossessò del volto di Haruka quando questi si accorse dello sguardo insistente alle sue parti basse – anche lui, in fin dei conti, aveva un minimo di pudore.  
  
«Che ti prende?» gli domandò, quasi seccato.  
  
«Girati.» fu la risposta e l'ordine di Rin.  
  
Haruka sgranò gli occhi, improvvisamente a disagio.  
  
«Cos—»  
  
Il più alto ringhiò, mostrando i denti affilati, e senza troppe cerimonie afferrò il braccio di Haruka, costringendolo grazie anche alla sua maggiore forza a voltarsi con il petto rivolto verso il futon.  
  
«Rin!» protestò allora il ragazzo, provando immediatamente a voltarsi un'altra volta. Lo sapeva che odiava quella posizione: non poteva vederlo, non poteva toccarlo, non poteva dimostrargli in nessun modo che poteva sottometterlo, che poteva farlo gemere, che gli bastava uno sguardo perché rischiasse di cadere ai suoi piedi e—  
  
Ed era proprio per questa serie di motivi che Rin moriva dalla voglia di prenderlo così.  
  
Non era sadico – almeno, non credeva – ma semplicemente era stufo che Haruka gli ricordasse con ogni sguardo ed ogni tocco che, tra loro, _nessuno_ stava veramente sopra. Insomma, il nuotatore del Samezuka, per una volta, voleva... voleva essere quello a star _sopra_ , in tutto e per tutto.  
  
Così, al tentativo del moro di voltarsi, rispose spingendosi contro di lui, costringendolo giù contro il materasso. Schiacciandolo con il suo corpo, fermandogli le braccia tenendolo per i polsi.  
  
«No.»  
  
«...Rin.» c'era rimprovero, nella sua voce.  
  
«No.» ripeté, e anche se la sua presa mostrò un po' di insicurezza, Rin si concentrò sul corpo sotto di sé. Considerando che Haruka gli aveva proibito quella posizione fin dall'inizio, vederlo così, da quella nuova prospettiva, era... nuovo, per così dire.  
  
E terribilmente invitante: le spalle del più grande sembravano chiamarlo, così come ogni singolo muscolo nascosto sotto la pelle liscia e libera da segni – beh, se si escludevano un paio di graffi che lui stesso gli aveva causato quando era stato sott—  
  
Ringhiò un'altra volta, maledicendo la sua stessa stupidità e il suo dannatissimo corpo per aver tremato a quel ricordo.  
  
Gli baciò la spalla, spingendo il suo corpo contro l'altro, sfiorando i glutei tonici del compagno col suo membro, fremendo a quel contatto.  
  
Era... tutto così insolito.  
  
Ed Haruka sembrava essersi arreso in fretta: doveva essere bastata quella delicata spinta, e quella scia di baci sulla spalla, per calmarlo.  
  
Meglio così. Abbandonò i suoi polsi, e non perse neanche un attimo per dedicarsi con più premura al corpo del moro. Baciò la pelle, la morse, la tirò, e con le mani lo accarezzò sul petto, sul ventre, e poi nuovamente sui fianchi, dove si fermò, afferrandoli.  
  
Sentì Haruka sospirare, e lo vide agitarsi leggermente.  
  
«...Ti piace.» ghignò il rosso, spingendo una seconda volta, ora con un po' più di potenza. Voleva che lo sentisse.  
  
«N—» tentò di negare Haruka, ma il tremore che scosse il suo corpo e il calore che si diffuse in ogni sua cellula gridava l'esatto contrario.  
  
Non gli dispiaceva affatto, avere Rin sopra di sé, dietro di sé. Un Rin voglioso, eccitato, che non bramava altro che prenderlo.  
  
Dannazione sì, gli piaceva.  
  
«No.»  
  
Ma ammetterlo sarebbe stato un altro paio di maniche, anche perché si sentiva particolarmente...  
  
Vulnerabile. E sapeva che Rin se ne era accorto. Era come se quella posizione avesse fatto uscire tutto il suo lato tenero, delicato e dolce: come se dargli le spalle non solo significasse 'arrendersi' o 'sottomettersi', ma voleva dire anche _fiducia_ , nei suoi confronti. Sicurezza, e anche in parte desiderio.  
  
Sì, Rin se ne era reso conto.  
  
O forse, era stato un po' troppo distratto dal volto arrossato dell'altro, dai muscoli tesi e dalla pelle sudata, per pensare.  
  
Pensare, durante il sesso.  
  
In effetti non era molto da lui.  
  
In realtà, nulla di quel che stava facendo era da lui, oltre ai morsi e ai movimenti istintivi: nonostante le apparenze, infatti, il rosso era un ragazzo per lo più timido, e gentile. Preferiva essere delicato, con Haruka, preferiva abbracciarlo, stringerlo e coccolarlo, piuttosto che essere brusco, deciso e apparentemente inconsiderato.  
  
Solo che— dannazione, era dannatamente erotico. Troppo. Rin rischiava di liberarsi lì, sulla schiena del compagno, senza concludere nulla.  
  
Non poteva permetterselo per nessuna ragione, specialmente non ora che Haruka si era definitivamente arreso all’idea di dargli le spalle, ed in più sembrava veramente _preso_ dalla posizione, dalle nuove e quasi spaventanti sensazioni che gli stava donando – e Rin non aveva ancora fatto molto, se non accarezzarlo e spingersi contro di lui.  
  
...No, non poteva lasciarsi andare: voleva andare fino in fondo, e non fermarsi a metà.  
  
E aveva un’idea.  
  
Lasciò che le mani sui suoi fianchi si stringessero e lo aiutassero a sollevarsi leggermente, così che il suo fondo schiena fosse in alto ed allineato con la sua virilità. Il cambio di posizione sembrò innervosire Haruka, perché inevitabilmente gli diede conferma delle intenzioni di Rin, ma questa volta il rosso fu abile a prevedere i movimenti ed i pensieri del compagno, e gli bastò un morso ed una stretta decisa al suo membro per farlo tremare e quasi ricrollare sul futon.  
  
«R…Ri—n.»  
  
«Ti piace.» ripeté, sorridendo.  
  
«…»  
  
Sempre meglio di un 'no' secco come quello di poco prima.  
  
«Come ti pare.»  
  
Si riabbassò nuovamente verso di lui, lasciando che il suo ventre poggiasse contro la sua schiena; una mano vagò sul petto, l'altra sulle gambe, su quelle cosce lisce ed immacolate; morbide e sode allo stesso tempo, che tremavano nel doverlo sorreggere. Le amava, da impazzire, ma dopo neanche un paio di carezze si distaccò da Haruka, concentrandosi su ben altro.  
  
Quei glutei, tanto per cominciare.  
  
Colto da non seppe bene quale _istinto_ , ne baciò uno, delicatamente, e allo stesso tempo carezzò l'altro.  
  
Si sentiva un maniaco. Terribilmente un maniaco.  
  
Ma Haruka tremò ed emise uno strano verso; doveva piacergli.  
  
Sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo volto, e lo vide nascondersi contro il cuscino, mentre con le mani stringeva le lenzuola.  
  
Gli piaceva.  
  
Lo mordicchiò, sentendosi quasi vittorioso, e la sensazione che provò nel stringere quella parte di pelle fu diversa, rispetto al solito, ma indubbiamente piacevole per entrambi. Haruka tremò nuovamente, e le sue gambe si scossero pericolosamente, rischiando di farlo scivolare sul futon.  
  
«...Stai su.» mormorò il rosso, soffiando sulla sua pelle mentre lo riafferrava per i fianchi, così da riportarlo alla giusta altezza; quando fu nuovamente stabile, si leccò le labbra, e portò la mano a stringere la virilità del compagno.  
  
«N—nh.» si lamentò Haruka, serrando gli occhi e, istintivamente, spingendosi proprio verso di essa Era... bollente, come tutto il resto del corpo del più alto, ma non bastava. Era da t _roppo_ che si accarezzavano, si baciavano, si strusciavano, ed ogni volta che era Rin a star sopra era sempre così: era lento. Anche Haruka, doveva ammetterlo, adorava assaporare ogni attimo, ma andava piuttosto dritto al punto, senza indugiare troppo; lo carezzava, sì, lo baciava, certo, ma... era svelto, nel prepararlo. Non meccanico, ma veloce. Istintivo.  
  
Rin no: Rin titubava, Rin aspettava, Rin lo faceva tremare dall'impazienza, anche ora che si ritrovava in quella posizione decisamente eccit—  
  
No, non lo aveva appena pensato. Affatto.  
  
«Rin...M-muoviti.»  
  
«Ti piace?»  
  
Haruka emise qualcosa di molto vicino ad un ringhio.  
  
«Muoviti.»  
  
Il rosso ghignò solamente di più, ma decise di accontentarlo, anche perché lui stesso era molto provato, già da prima.  
  
Così, senza ulteriori indugi, si riabbassò nuovamente verso di lui, avvicinando la mano alle sue labbra, giocherellandovi appena con i polpastrelli prima che il moro, sapendo quel che doveva fare, non schiudesse la bocca, lasciando via libera all'indice e l'anulare del rosso. Leccò quelle dita, e anche se si trovava in una posizione decisamente scomoda, si costrinse a non abbandonare completamente la sua voglia di far gemere l'altro.  
  
Anche Haruka aveva un debole per la voce di Rin.  
  
Con tale scopo lasciò che la sua lingua scorresse sull'indice, che i suoi denti mordessero e che le sue labbra si stringessero, per poi suggere delicatamente.  
  
Tremò quando la mano del rosso si riavvolse attorno alla sua intimità, spargendo col pollice il liquido che era inevitabilmente fuoriuscito, ma non si fermò, e anzi, morse quelle dita, strappando a Rin un lamento roco, gutturale.  
  
 _Sexy_ _._  
  
Ma venne ricambiato con una spinta del bacino dell'altro, ed un morso alla sua spalla; un morso particolarmente forte. Una sorta di punizione.  
  
...Forse. Ma non gli importava. Gemette ancora, con voce acuta, e Rin approfittò delle labbra schiuse per ritirare le sue dita, ormai discretamente bagnate.  
  
A quel punto, si avventurò verso il basso, con la bocca, finché non fu nuovamente davanti a quei glutei perfetti.  
  
Davanti, e decisamente vicino; il suo naso era quasi tra le natiche.  
  
Un pensiero decisamente _poco_ casto, persino in quella situazione, attraversò la sua mente, ma poiché alla sola idea di metterla in pratica avvampò, la accantonò.  
  
“La prossima volta.”  
  
Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e poi, guardando per un ultima volta il volto del compagno – che questa volta non si nascondeva, ma anzi, lo osservava con gli occhi socchiusi e carichi di passione e desiderio –, afferrò le natiche del moro, distanziandole leggermente.  
  
Haruka sospirò e si morse un dito, sentendosi strano; il respiro fresco di Rin, in quel... particolare posto, lo aveva colto alla sprovvista. Lui era abituato al—  
  
Le dita.  
  
Rin aveva iniziato a toccarlo con delicatezza, stuzzicandolo e carezzandolo perché si rilassasse, finché, con un grugnito, non inserì un primo dito. Scivolò con facilità nel calore del moro, ma... per Rin era sempre una sensazione strana, eccitante. Gli piaceva sia perché vedeva il moro tremare e fremere, gemere leggermente, sia perché si ricordava e _sapeva_ cosa si prova—  
  
Inserì immediatamente anche l'altro dito, per distrarsi dai pensieri _non_ adatti alla situazione.  
  
Haruka si irrigidì e dopo aver soffocato un lamento sul cuscino si voltò verso il più alto, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
  
«Co—» provò a parlare, ma in quel momento Rin aveva iniziato a muoversi, dentro di lui, toccandolo senza pietà dove ormai aveva imparato essere il punto giusto. Stuzzicandolo come piaceva a lui, con delicatezza a tratti, e poi all'improvviso con decisione, impeto, desiderio.  
  
Le ginocchia di Haruka tremarono ancora, e quando gli sfuggì un altro gemito, se non ci fosse stata l'altra mano del rosso a sostenerlo, probabilmente sarebbe crollato. Non ce la faceva più.  
  
«E'... s-scomodo.» sussurrò. «Fammi... girare ora.»  
  
«No.»  
  
«Ri—Nh!»  
  
Rin si leccò le labbra al suono della voce del compagno, e dopo un'ennesima spinta delle sue dita si chinò in avanti, baciando la parte bassa della schiena del moro, seguendo con la lingua ogni singola vertebra, mordicchiando occasionalmente. La mano libera passò dal suo fianco al membro del moro, e si compiacque nel sentirlo così... stramaledettamente _duro_.  
  
“Ora.”  
  
Lo lasciò andare, facendo in modo che le proprie dita scivolassero fuori dal compagno lentamente, senza essere brusco. Doveva farsi pur scusare per averlo penetrato tanto in fretta. Non voleva fargli male.  
  
Ma non voleva comunque farlo voltare.  
  
Riprese possesso di quei fianchi, con fermezza, e si fermò un attimo deglutendo a vuoto, portandosi in prossimità dell'entrata del compagno, fregandosene se non aveva un preservat—  
  
«Il preservativo.»  
  
Grugnì e schioccò la lingua: perché quel dannato non aveva la concezione di 'momento giusto'? Non capiva che era talmente eccitato da vederci a malapena e che se Haruka, _diamine_ , gli diceva di andare a prendere quel dannato _coso_ in lattice, non poteva, spingersi allo stesso tempo contro di lui a quel modo?!  
  
«Haru, d-dannazione.» imprecò, tentando di tenerlo fermo.  
  
Ma quando voleva, Haruka sapeva essere particolarmente cocciuto, tanto che per non farlo muovere Rin fu costretto a stringere la sua presa contro i suoi fianchi, e a distanziarsi.  
  
Ora però gliela avrebbe fatta pagare. Restando ad una distanza di sicurezza col bacino, riportò le mani sui glutei, carezzandoli leggermente.  
  
Haruka cessò di muoversi, ma lo sentì tremare sotto il suo tocco, e scuotersi leggermente.  
  
Buon segno: anche lui era al limite, e quelle spinte non troppo caste non dovevano avergli giovato.  
  
«Rin, il preservativo.»  
  
Lo ignorò, e continuò ad accarezzarlo, e piano piano tornò ad avvicinarsi a lui, ma non esattamente come prima: lasciò che il suo membro scivolasse sopra i glutei dell'altro, e ben più precisamente tra le natiche.  
  
Haruka emise un sospiro, e poi un altro verso insolito, irrigidendosi per poi tornare a fremere.  
  
Sempre meglio.  
  
Ghignando e mordendosi il labbro, _concentrandosi_ per non lasciarsi andare, Rin seguì il suo istinto, e lentamente ma con rinnovata decisione, iniziò a far scivolare la propria intimità, avanti ed indietro, avanti ed indietro.  
  
Voleva renderlo arrendevole, voleva farlo pregare; voleva che lo implorasse ancora di sbrigarsi, di farla finita con quei 'giochetti' e andare dritto al pun—  
  
«Pf—»  
  
Rin si immobilizzò per un attimo. Haruka aveva appena...?  
  
Si era sbagliato. Decisamente. Lui era così concentrato, così eccitato e... cavoli, quello che stava facendo era così _perverso_ \- dal suo punto di vista; era ancora un ragazzo moderatamente casto – che... Haruka doveva essere terribilmente eccitato.  
  
Eccitatissimo.  
  
«P...pf—»  
  
Continuò, immaginando che fosse un 'nuovo' modo del moro per esprimere piacere, quello strano suono.  
  
«Pf—Ah... ahah—ahahah...!»  
  
...Forse si sbagliava.  
  
«Ahahah—»  
  
Haruka stava ridendo. La sua risata cristallina riempì la stanza, riscaldandogli per un attimo il cuore; era così raro, sentir—  
  
Un momento. Haruka aveva appena _riso_. Mentre lui... lui...!  
  
Il suo orgoglio era ferito.  
  
«H-HARU!»  
  
Irrimediabilmente ferito.  
  
Ma 'ferito' non era abbastanza: in frantumi forse era più adatto.  
  
E mentre Rin restava immobile e con lo sguardo sgranato verso Haruka, questi tentava di ricomporsi.  
  
«...Mi hai... fatto il solletico.» mormorò, arrossendo e distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo dal rosso.  
  
Solletico. Quella parola rimbombò nella mente di Rin, dandogli conferma che non stava sognando, e che Haruka— soffriva il solletico sul /didietro/. No, che Haruka soffriva il solletico tra le sue natiche, anche se era il suo p—... il suo pe—  
  
Avvampò, spingendolo via e coprendosi il volto, tra il disperato e nel panico.  
  
«SOLLETICO?!» strillò, la sua voce più acuta del solito.  
  
Haruka sbuffò, e si mise anche lui a sedere, guardando il compagno.  
  
«Il solletico.»  
  
Rin tolse le mani dal suo volto, fulminando il moro, il quale credette persino di scorgere delle lacrime negli occhi di Rin. Possibile che se la fosse presa così tanto? Non era colpa sua se soffriva il solletico anche lì.  
  
«IL SOLLETICO?!»  
  
«...Sì, Rin. Il solletico.»  
  
Il volto del più alto era tanto rosso da confondersi con i capelli.  
  
«NON PUOI SOFFRIRE IL SOLLETICO LI'! Insomma Haru, stav—»  
  
«Posso e lo soffro.»  
  
«...N-non è questo il punto. E' che—»  
  
Haruka lo interruppe ancora, guardandogli tra le gambe.  
  
«Ti si è afflosciato.»  
  
«E' NORMALE CHE SI SIA AFF— HARUKA!!»  
  
Il moro sollevò lo sguardo, infastidito dal tono alto della sua voce.  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
Rin ribolliva di rabbia ed imbarazzo, ma non accennò a dire nulla, così proseguì Haruka:  
  
«Alla prossima sto io sopra.»  
  
Il compagno sbiancò.  
  
«NON ABBIAMO CONCLUSO.»  
  
«Sì.»  
  
«No.»  
  
«Sì.»  
  
«No.»  
  
«Dimostramelo.»  
  
Rin ringhiò alla provocazione tipicamente da Haruka, e si mosse contro di lui, tornando a spingerlo sul materasso con impeto.  
  
Il sorriso del più grande però gli fece capire che aveva calcolato tutto, che sapeva che infastidendo Rin questi si sarebbe alterato al punto da torreggiarlo ancora. Haruka sapeva, Haruka capiva molto più di quanto Rin avesse voluto, in certe occasioni.  
  
«Quando la smetterai di... farmi incazzare così?» gli mugugnò contro, chinandosi verso di lui per mordicchiargli il collo e, allo stesso tempo, per non farsi vedere mentre sorrideva. Era inutile che lo negasse a se stesso, gli piaceva anche quel lato del moro, ma almeno non voleva sbatterglielo in faccia.  
  
«Mai.»  
  
Rin incatenò il suo sguardo a quello dell'altro mentre questi gli faceva spazio tra le sue gambe, allacciandole alla sua schiena.  
  
«La prossima volta si rifà d-da dietro.» mugugnò il più giovane, abbassandosi per baciargli le labbra.  
  
«La prossima volta sto io sopra.»  
  
«...Fanculo.»  
  
Ci fu una breve pausa, in cui si fissarono.  
  
«Ora girati.»  
  
«No.»  
  
«...ARGH—!!»

**Author's Note:**

> Rin non volermi male, ti voglio bene.  
> Ricordatevi di commentare se pensate ne valga la pena ♥ so che non è un gran che ma fa sempre piacere~


End file.
